


Аверс — реверс

by DFox



Series: мини g — pg-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Две стороны одной монеты.





	Аверс — реверс

**Author's Note:**

> AU, постхог, открытый финал

Аверс — реверс — аверс — реверс — аверс… Монета мелькает в пальцах Малфоя, и Рон заводится.

— А на ребро встанет?

— Легко, — пожимает плечами Малфой, подкидывает монету, и она, против ожидания, не пружинит, отскакивая от пола, а врезается в него. Брови Рона ползут вверх.

— Она у тебя заточенная, что ли?

— Ага.

— Маньяк.

Малфой поднимает монету. Дырка в полу тут же затягивается чем-то похожим на паутину. Рон чувствует, как к горлу подступает тошнота.

— Правильно я делал, что не верил тебе.

— А сейчас веришь? Не смеши.

Рон не возражает. Это правда. Он не доверяет белобрысому ни на ржавый кнат, в конце концов, здесь, в этой драккловой ловушке с мягкими упругими стенами, они оказались и из-за Малфоя тоже. Но решает не обострять и без того накаленную обстановку.

Аверс — реверс — аверс — реверс. Монета крутится в пальцах, Малфой нарезает круги: пять шагов в одну сторону, четыре — в другую.

— Ты не мог бы не мельтешить?

— Я думаю, Уизли, — цедит Малфой. — Кто-нибудь из нас двоих это должен делать, тебе не кажется?

Судя по всему, Малфою плевать на обострение обстановки.

— А думать, сидя на месте, нельзя? — ядовито интересуется Рон и тут же понимает: в этом Малфой похож на Гарри как две капли воды. В минуты напряжения душевных сил Гарри тоже не может долго усидеть на месте, подвижный, будто ртуть. Рон никогда не сказал бы, что у них с Малфоем может быть хоть что-то общее, а поди ж ты.

Малфой останавливается, как будто налетает на невидимую преграду — прямо перед Роном:

— Что-нибудь еще, Уизли? Чай, кофе, потанцуем?

Аверс — реверс — аверс — реверс.

Светлые глаза в окружении белесых ресниц неприятно прищурены. Жестко вылепленные скулы заострились, подбородок выдвинулся вперед. В теле Малфоя, кажется, нет ни грамма жира. Но это отнюдь не худоба. Он похож на жесткий кожаный ремень. Кто сказал — хорек? Нет, зверь куда опасней.

Малфой сверлит его глазами, и Рон вскипает. Драка так драка.

— Да оставь ты монету в покое, твою мать!

— Ладно, как скажешь, — неожиданно уступает Малфой. Он садится боком к стене, туда, где, как им показалось, нашелся еле заметный стык. Зажимает монету в ладони — и Рон не успевает произнести ни слова, не успевает даже открыть рта, а по бледной коже стекает ручеек, кажущийся в здешних вечных сумерках багровым. Малфой прикладывает ладонь к стыку — стена тут же впитывает кровь, не оставляя никаких следов.

Чистый жест отчаяния, думает Рон. Что эта ловушка, чем бы она ни была, не поддается воздействиям — ни магическим, ни магловским, — они поняли почти сразу. Все было впустую: заклинания, артефакты, которыми они были увешаны с головы до ног, магловское оружие. И от монеты тоже нет никакого проку, только порез. Малфой сжимает ладонь, но кровь все проступает и проступает густыми яркими каплями, падает на пол и тут же растворяется без остатка.

— Подлечить?..

Малфой отрешенно кивает, протягивает руку.

— Тебе не… — начинает он, не сводя напряженного взгляда с того участка стены, куда прикладывал ладонь. И в этот момент рассеянный свет, делавший их лица похожими на посмертные маски, гаснет. Мощный толчок швыряет Малфоя на Рона, и Рон падает навзничь, ударяясь затылком. Наступает кромешная темнота, и сразу вслед за ней вспыхивает алое, розовое, голубое, ядовито-зеленое, ослепляюще-белое. Что-то давит на барабанные перепонки, и Рон понимает — это вспышки света пробиваются сквозь веки. Безумию, кажется, не будет конца. Рона снова начинает мутить, Малфой по-прежнему без движения лежит на нем, придавливая к полу.

Все утихает так же внезапно, как и началось. Малфой открывает налитые кровью глаза и приподнимается.

— Что это было, боггарт тебя дери? — почему-то шепотом интересуется Рон. На рубашке у него — отпечаток длиннопалой пятерни, чистая голубая малфоевская кровь.

— По-моему, эта хрень среагировала на магию в крови, — отвечает Малфой хриплым шепотом и замечает отпечаток ладони на рубашке Рона. 

— Надо убрать, — Малфой тянется за палочкой. Рон машет рукой. Несколько капель подсыхающей малфоевской крови погоды не сделают.

***

Аверс — реверс — аверс — реверс.

— Ты думаешь, как это будет? — срывается с языка, и Рон тут же жалеет об этом. Дурацки все-таки устроен человек. При жизни его интересует все, кроме одного, а оно-то и оказывается самым важным.

— Ты хочешь сказать, от чего? — уточняет Малфой скучающим тоном, как если бы они вели беседу о погоде. — Не думаю, что придется варить бульон из собственных пальцев, чтобы выжить. Вероятнее всего, нам не хватит воздуха. Или воды. Или магии, чтобы наколдовать то и другое. Ее все меньше, ты заметил?

— Но магия не может уходить в никуда! — срывается Рон на истерический вопль, стыдясь самого себя.

Малфой смотрит на него с выражением бесконечного терпения. Малфой подхватил этот взгляд у Гарри — так тот, должно быть, смотрит на своих бестолковых первокурсников.

— Эта ловушка поглощает магию, Уизли. Мы становимся слабее, она — сильнее.

— Да ладно.

— Хочешь проверить? — Малфой насмешливо приподнимает бровь. — Я бы не рискнул.

— А я рискну! 

Рон злится — на Малфоя, на ситуацию, в которой они оказались, на самого себя, что злится. Упрямо наводит палочку на стену, как будто они это не проделывали уже как минимум несколько раз:

— Бомбарда Максима! 

Раздается треск. Все стены мелко дрожат, нарастает грохот, кажется, ловушка вот-вот разрушится и погребет их под развалинами.

— Берегись! — орет Малфой, и Рон действует на инстинктах: вжимается в дрожащий пол, прикрывает голову руками. В этом нет ни малейшего смысла — опасность повсюду. Стена расходится, на миг открывается ослепительно яркое небо — и тут же проем закрывается с омерзительным чавканьем.

— Отлично получилось, — констатирует Малфой.

Рон отмалчивается, беспокойно оглядываясь. Ему кажется, что и без того небольшого пространства стало еще меньше.

Аверс — реверс.

— Малфой, прекрати.

Монета в руках Малфоя прекращает мельтешение.

***

Рон не знает, чего ему больше хочется: пить, есть, снова увидеть хотя бы клочок голубого неба, обнять Гермиону? Бедная девочка, она там с ума сходит, с нежностью и тревогой думает Рон, а он застрял непонятно где. И с кем, с Малфоем, боггарт его побери! Рон хмуро разглядывает Малфоя. Глаза у него закрыты, и на лице нет обычной насмешливой гримасы: скулы смягчились, складка между бровей разгладилась. Малфой спит. Интересно, думает Рон, что ему снится? Очередной неучтенный темный артефакт, в погоню за которым Малфой готов сорваться в любое время дня и ночи, в любую точку мира? Малфой-мэнор? А может быть, Гарри? Как это у них все-таки получилось — сойтись с Гарри? Ведь ничего не предвещало, ни в школе, ни после нее… Что-то Гарри такое нашел в Малфое, раз оставил все: любимую работу, карьеру, друзей, чтобы быть с ним. А Малфой в Гарри? Нашел о чем думать, одергивает себя Рон, как будто это сейчас наиважнейшая проблема из всех — отношения Гарри и Малфоя.

— Спишь, Уизли? — неожиданно спрашивает Малфой.

Рон не отвечает. Молчание окутано стремительно сгущающимися сумерками. Вчера, если это было вчера — счет времени потерялся очень быстро, — Рон пытался вычислить, по какой системе тут сменяется день ночью, но пришел к выводу, что системы нет.

Люмос выходит хороший — яркий шар светится, словно магловская лампа.

— Люмос Максима! — торжествует Рон, но ничего не происходит. Рона бросает в холодный пот: подначки Малфоя вдруг становятся чистой, беспримесной правдой. Магии у них все меньше.

— Погаси, — морщится Малфой. — В глаза светишь, что твой следак в Азкабане.

Рон кривится, но говорит «Нокс» и добавляет:

— Много ты знаешь, Малфой.

— Да уж кое-что знаю.

— Неделя — это не сидел, — огрызается Рон.

— О, даже так, — говорит Малфой, эти вежливо-равнодушные слова почему-то отбивают у Рона всякую охоту спорить.

***

— Я слышал, что это как будто засыпаешь, — примирительно говорит он после долгого, долгого молчания. Серый свет еле брезжит, делая очертания сидящего напротив Малфоя призрачными. Сколько прошло времени? Час, два, пять? Ответа нет.

Малфой фыркает.

— Нет, Уизли, ты умрешь в страшных корчах, и тебя найдут с высунутым языком, черным, как у висельников.

— А ты, конечно, спасешься, — кривя губы, уточняет Рон. Он уязвлен, но и сам бы не мог сказать чем. Тем, что Малфой смеется над ним? Или над смертью?

— Нет. Я буду лежать красивый и с письмом для Грейнджер в зубах, словно молочный поросенок с пучком укропа.

Рон вдруг хихикает, живо представив сказанное Малфоем, а потом и вовсе заливается хохотом. Малфой смеется вместе с ним.

— Иди ты, — говорит Рон, утирая рукавом выступившие слезы.

Малфой криво усмехается.

— Да я и не против, Уизли. Я б пошел.

***

Агументи получается только с третьего раза, и Малфой говорит:

— Если я не выйду отсюда, Уизли… 

Рон кивает:

— Я передам Скорпиусу перстень, а Гарри — палочку. А если я не выйду…

— Я отдам Грейнджер записку, — кивает Малфой.

Они уже обсуждали это, и оба знают, что в сказанном нет ни малейшего смысла. Они могут выйти отсюда только вдвоем или не выйти вообще. Вероятность второго «или» с каждым часом растет. В этом странном месте снова сумерки, в последнее время такое происходит все чаще. Наверняка, думает Рон, эти вечные сумерки связаны с его и Малфоя стремительно уходящей магией, но проверять больше не рискует. Малфой, наверное, тоже сдался, вяло думает Рон. Малфой, как и он, экономит силы: сидит неподвижно и даже монету оставил в покое.

— Послушай, Рон, — говорит Малфой, и Рон даже не удивляется своему имени в его устах. — У меня идея…

Рон улыбается. Малфой не собирается сдаваться. И в этом он тоже поразительно похож на Гарри. Рон думает, что, наверное, потому они и вместе, Малфой и Гарри, — потому что они как инь и ян. Единство и борьба противоположностей. Аверс и реверс.

***

Рону снится Нора и Рождество. Они с Гермионой и Джинни украшают дом к приезду братьев, отец возится в гараже, а мама — на кухне. Запахи просто божественные. Рон не ел уже несколько дней, и желудок, кажется, прилип к позвоночнику от голода. Рон идет на кухню, хватает, несмотря на протесты, кусок пирога, и вгрызается в него, не в состоянии сдержать блаженного, довольного стона.

— Уизли! — доносится свистящий малфоевский шепот. Рон отмахивается от него, как от надоедливой мухи. — Уизли же! — Рон недовольно открывает глаза. Прямо перед ним оскаленная волчья пасть, с клыков волка стекает розовая пена, а глаза отливают красным. — Не двигайся, ни звука, — предупреждает Малфой. Рон поднимает голову — и так и замирает: в их маленькой комнате полно фигур, чьи зыбкие очертания то уплотняются, то почти сливаются с уже привычным сероватым светом. Взгляд цепляется за знакомые очки — и Рон с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не вскрикнуть: половина лица Гарри — месиво из крови и костей, вторая же широко улыбается.

Малфой размеренно бормочет, и язык совершенно незнакомый — сколько бы Рон ни напрягал слух, не может узнать ни слова. Повинуясь ритму, призраки — или что они такое — начинают тоже ритмично двигаться и постепенно истончаются, но не все. Гигантская змея с головой Волдеморта совершает бросок — прямиком на вжавшегося в стенку Малфоя. Рон вскидывает палочку и сам не верит себе: конец палочки вспыхивает, в комнате пахнет озоном.

— Спасибо, Уизли, — произносит Малфой, когда они оба, наконец, могут говорить.

— А это что вообще была за херня? — хочет спросить Рон, но вдруг замечает, что комната стала как будто меньше. Она и правда меньше: расстояние между стенками сокращается настолько, что сидеть можно, только поджав ноги.

На щеку Рону падает жгучая капля. Потом вторая. И Рон все-таки задает свой вопрос.

— Желудочный сок? — предполагает Малфой самым светским тоном.

***

Рассвет все не приходит. Значит ли это, что ловушка наконец выпила их, что они ей больше не нужны? Что теперь? Отпустит, а может быть, попросту сожрет, как это делают с неосторожными мухами цветки росянки? Рону кажется, что он слышит снаружи какие-то звуки, впрочем, он ни в чем уже не уверен. Звуки становятся ближе.

— Малфой, ты слышишь?.. — спрашивает Рон, но Малфой, против обыкновения, молчит.

Рон приподнимается на локтях — руки дрожат, звуки снаружи заглушают нарастающий в ушах шум. Или наоборот?

— Малфой! — требовательно повторяет Рон.

Тишина.

Это оказывается трудным, почти невозможным — преодолеть расстояние, куда меньшее вытянутой руки. Наконец, Рон дотягивается. Малфой лежит ничком, неподвижный и холодный.

— Малфой! — Рон трясет Малфоя за плечо, но тот не отзывается. Руки дрожат и дыхание сбивается, когда он пытается нащупать пульс на шее Малфоя.

Нет. Или есть? Нет. Есть! Слабый, еле ощутимый.

Рон вцепляется в палочку, как потерпевший кораблекрушение за обломок корабля:

— Энервейт, — шепчет он, направив палочку на Малфоя. Повторяет чуть громче, вздохнув пересохшим горлом, потом кричит:

— Энервейт, твою мать!

Но ничего не происходит.

***

— Рон, Рон, везучий ты сукин сын!

Гарри плачет и смеется, и матерится одновременно. Он так крепко сжимает Рона в объятиях, что тот начинает задыхаться.

— Как нас нашли? — спрашивает Рон, еще не веря, что все происходит наяву, и опасаясь, что этот Гарри тоже окажется одним из тех призраков, которых они видели с Малфоем.

— Сообщение. Я получил сообщение Драко, — Гарри обрывает себя на полуслове и больше не улыбается.

Рон холодеет.

— Он?..

— Он еще не пришел в себя, — быстро говорит Гарри. — Еще не пришел. Пока.


End file.
